Plegaria
by reinadelhielo01
Summary: Se podría creer que el hecho de que uno se dedique a cazar y matar brujas haría que vieras las cosas más terroríficas y por supuesto las más absurdas, estúpidas y depravadas de la tierra El problema no radica en lo que uno pueda ver respecto a lo vil que puede se llegar a ser un individuo, creo que todos lidiamos con demonios internos y eso es precisamente lo que más me asusta.


PRÓLOGO ...

PLEGARIA

Se podría creer que el hecho de que uno se dedique a cazar y matar brujas haría que vieras las cosas más terroríficas y por supuesto las más absurdas, estúpidas y depravadas de la tierra. Digo eso de poner de florero un cráneo y en lugar de flores las manos de tus victimas, creo que habla por sí solo.

El problema no radica en lo que uno pueda ver respecto a lo vil que puede se llegar a ser un individuo, creo que todos lidiamos con demonios internos y eso es precisamente lo que más me asusta. Por qué ahora no hay monstruos a los cuales derrotar, No hay niños perdidos, Ni mujeres que desaparecen misteriosamente. No hay rituales que detener y claro No hay brujas que lancen algún hechizo.

¡Bueno, si, hay una! aquella que ha lanzado el hechizo más poderoso que ni la protección de mi madre puede repeler, la bruja que lanzo su poderoso hechizo sobre mi se llama **Gretel.**

Bien pueden empezar a burlarse cuando quieran… No se contenga, ¡vamos… sigo esperando! ¡Oh! Ya sé, mejor me van a llamar monstruo, porque eso es lo que soy, el más vil, el más bajo, él de la peor calaña. ¡oh pero bueno, creo que todavía no les he dicho que es lo que he hecho! Valla tonto de mi Cómo espero que ustedes sepan **,** si yo mismo no se qué mierdas me pasa, pero les contare.

Para nadie es un secreto que mi hermana Gretel y yo somos muy unidos, digo cuántos niños son abandonados en un bosque a la mitad de la noche, para luego encontrar una casa de dulce y en ella una bruja que te quiera comer, digo cuantas historias escuchas así, creo que no muy a menudo. Esta experiencia nos hizo consientes a mi hermana y a mí de lo frágil que puede ser la vida humana, incluida la de nosotros. Eso hizo que ambos nos cuidarnos mutuamente mucho. Cuando éramos niños incluso nos bañábamos juntos por seguridad, dormíamos juntos, comíamos juntos, jugamos juntos y bueno muchas cosas las hacíamos juntos.

Pero una vez comenzamos a crecer y notar algunas cambios que se sucintaban optábamos porque uno se bañara y el otro vigilara. Fue un cambio que a mí en lo particular me costó asimilar, digo éramos hermanos no había nada de malo en ver una que otra cosa, literalmente éramos uno, pero al cabo de algunos meses incluso yo pensé que era una buena idea e incluso sugerí que empezáramos a dormir separados. En ese momento no le agrado nada a Gretel que sugiriera eso.

(-¿eres estúpido o qué?- ) si eso dijo ¡oh! bueno para términos más específicos me lo grito al mismo tiempo que me echaba de la habitación en la noche que ambos cumplimos 15 años, pero que podía hacer digo un hombre tiene cosas que no serian muy bien vista por una mujer y mucho menos por tu hermana, como por ejemplo esos despertares matutinos de todo varón, no son fáciles de ocultar y menos cuando están en la misma cama y con su rostro muy cerca del mío.

Una vez que pasamos por el complicado y bochornoso asunto de la pubertad, sentí que había perdido algo, pensé que aquella intimidad que compartíamos de niños se esfumo y de cierta manera lo hizo, pero una vez que nos distanciamos mas por cuestiones fisiologías que sentimentales, algo paso, de una u otra manera otro sentimiento nació en mi acercándome a ella de una manera tan fuerte que aun hoy me da miedo… aquella fuerza que me mantiene atado a mi mundo, a lo único que podía atar mi cordura, mi alma, mi se entero y era el amor a mi hermana.

Si ¡AMOR! Pero en ese momento pensé que era el amor fraternal y las circunstancias que nos obligaron a unirnos sobre manera, lo que me llevaba a que mi mundo y toda su función giraron en torno a ella. Siempre supe que Gretel seria y es muy hermosa, nunca cuestione aquello, a pesar del pacto que hicimos sobre no hablar sobre nuestros padres aun tenia y aun conservo vagos recuerdos de mi madre y en ellos siempre aparece como una mujer complemente hermosa, por eso nunca cuestione y no me equivoque sobre la belleza de Gretel aun de niña. Con su piel blanca como la leche fresca, y su boca pequeña y roja como una fresa, su cabello color chocolate que brilla con el sol y aquel par de ojos avellana.

Siempre fui consciente de su belleza y creo no ser el único, a cada pueblo donde vamos todos los hombres pueden notarlo, figura fina y fuerte y ese porte firme que a más de uno habra intimidado,claro menos a mí, porque yo la conozco, porque sé que le gustan las fresas más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, porque cuando esta ebria de la por abrasar a la gente que tiene a su lado (claro siempre procuro ser yo quien este junto a ella) porque soy yo el que ve sus mejillas rojas como rosas cuando corre y claro porque yo soy el que mira y cuenta sus pestañas cuando duerme, tan tierna, indefensa e inocente, soy yo el único al que le confiaría su sueño sin reparo, porque podría yo incluso en este momento apuñalarla, estrangularla dormida como se encuentra ahora a mi lado y ella jamás lo sospecharía porque sus armas están fuera de su alcance porque se muestra vulnerable a mí y solo a mí.

Muchos hombres se acercaban a ella, unos con buenas y otros con pésimas intenciones que no podían ocultar, pero en medio siempre estuve, yo sabia y se perfectamente que Gretel el capaz de defenderse, digo alguien que sabe usar la ballesta y los cuchillos tan bien como ella es de cuidado, pero siempre estaba ese sentimiento de no dejar que nadie la dañara que nadie la tocara, claro salvo yo. En un principio la punzada que sentía en mi pecho cuando ella hablaba con otro hombre aunque solo fuera para pedir indicaciones la confundí con celos de hermano, era yo quien debía de defender su honra de mujer en ausencia de un padre, aunque ella sola lo hacía muy bien, yo tenía que cuidar a mi pequeña hermana de cualquier vago, patán o mal viviente que osara siquiera poner sus ojos sobre ella, ya ni que decir de sus manos ¡yo era su hermano! Tenía el derecho ¡¿no?! ¡Tenía la obligación! De cuidar y velar por su felicidad, ese es el trabajo del hermano mayor. Por eso apartaba a cualquiera que preguntaba por ella, nadie era lo suficientemente digno.

Gretel merecía lo mejor, alguien que la hiciera feliz, que la hiciera reír, cantar, que le diera lo que ella se merecía sin importar como, porque su sola sonrisa valía que arriesgaran sus vidas, pero a mis ojos nadie cumplía con lo requerido, ni siquiera podía imaginar que alguien se llevara a mi hermana lejos de mí, porque para eso era yo su hermano.

Aunque bueno, esos pensamientos eran con los que me consolaban y me los repetía una y otra vez cuando sentía que podía haber ahuyentado a algún tipo que pudiera darle una vida tranquila a ella, lejos de brujas, cuchillos, ballestas y peligros, pero no me sumía demasiado en ellos. Después de todo era yo el que debía de cuidar y velar por ella, solo yo. Hoy en día tengo que dejar de mentirme a mí mismo, no son celos de hermano si no celos de hombre y eso es lo que más preocupa. Hay momentos en los cuales su atracción me vuelve casi loco, cuando se acerca y me abraza estrechándome entre sus delgados brazos, cuando me da el beso de las buenas noches, cuando viene a buscarme para una misión, cuando se cuelga a mi espalda y noto lo bajita que es, todo en ella me atrae, me enloquece.

Una brasa de la fogata que chasqueo me saco de mi ensimismamiento, entonces fui consciente del ligero peso que estaba sobre mi pierna, Gretel estaba dormida, tranquila y serena, su cabello estaba un poco alborotado pero ahí, iluminada por la tenue luz de la fogata sus finas facciones se veía más definidas, sus suaves labios entre abiertos emanaba su cálido aliento y entonces con el impulso de un niño, toco sus labios con las yemas de mis dedos, lo más suave que me permito para no turbar el dulce sueño que estoy seguro tiene, pues la tenue sonrisa dibujada en sus labios es muestra de ello, toda ella es tan suave, tan inocente muy a pesar de que sus manos sean letales, prodigan las más genuinas caricias con ternura. Una voz en mi cabeza me dice que me incline un poco para poder posar mis labios sobre los suyos y de verdad estoy tentado a hacerlo ¿quiero saber si son dulces como las fresas que tanto le gustan? ¿quiero saber si son cálidos como el fuego? pero tengo que juntar toda mi voluntad para evitar hacerlo, me limito simplemente a acariciar su cabello largo una y otra vez mientras miro de vez en cuando a los lados solo para hacer guardia, o fingir que la estoy haciendo.

Justo en este momento es cuando me doy cuenta de lo egoísta que soy, si tan solo pudiéramos quedarnos en este bosque por el resto de nuestras vidas, yo podría hacerla feliz. Porque solo yo la conozco y estaría dispuesto a entregar mi vida por ella sin cuestionarme nunca nada.

-las noches ahora son muy silenciosas- su suave voz me sorprende, la miro y noto que ha hablado con los ojos cerrados.

-¿los extrañas?- pregunto haciendo a un lado el fleco de su frente, pues se a que se refiere...

-un poco- dice. – Uno llega a encariñarse con las personas después de un tiempo- este comentario me dolió mas de lo que realmente esperaba, el solo pensar que Simon llegase a gustarle hace que duela el pecho, soy consciente de que me tenso ante el comentario. –era como tener un par de mascotas revoltosas- ríe ella y es entonces cuando abre sus hermosos ojos, en la obscuridad se ven opacos, pero brillan como si fuesen estrellas, y yo…yo solo puedo hacer uso a todo mi auto control para no besarla. En lugar de eso simplemente desvió la mirada al cielo anhelando por un momento ser solo un hombre que no fuera su hermano para poder amarla como yo deseo.

-mañana llegaremos al poblado mas cercano y una semana después podremos llegar a Budapets – dije alejándome un poco para recuperar el control. No la miro, necesito alejarme por unos momentos para que su rostro no sea una tentación.

-si, mañana- escuche decir.

-y eso es bueno porque apestas- le digo tratando de bromear, porque me sentía incapaz de seguir un hilo de conversación que no fuera decirle cuanto la amaba.

-mira quién habla- su tono divertido me relaja un poco, me es más fácil resistirme si esta bromeando, pude sentir que me arrojaba algo no tuve que ser adivino cuando sentí la manzana impactar en mi cabeza. Puede haberla esquivado fácilmente, pero no lo hice ¿porque perderme ese pequeño momento de diversión?

Contemplo el cielo y cierro los ojos tratando de llenar mis pulmones de aire fresco para hacerle frente. Inspiro hondo, lo más profundo que puedo hasta que mis pulmones duelen. Pero entonces siento sus delgados brazos rodeándome por la espalda y siento que el aire escapa de mis pulmones de golpe, es aquí donde soy consciente de que me tenso ante su solo contacto y estoy tentado a salir corriendo antes de que mis más bajos instintos tomen control de mi.

-¿has estado muy pensativo?- la oigo atrás y trato de ocultar lo que su sola voz provoca en mi.

-siempre hay cosas en las cuales pensar- le digo después de un momento de silencio.

-siempre piensas demasiado, ese es tu problema- escucho su voz muy cerca de mi oído. Su abrazo me aprisionaba completamente, llenándome de su aroma, haciéndome dolorosamente consciente de su presencia tan cerca de mí. Mi corazón se disparo por los aires, tengo que resistir el impuso de pasar mi manos sobre las suyas en un acto que habia hecho miles de veces cuando me sumía en mis cavilaciones, pero ahora, ahí, Sentía que si tocaba alguna parte de su piel desnuda no podría controlarme, podría hacer algo que lo cual me arrepintiera o peor a un, dañarla a ella. Así que tomando más aire del que necesitaba y cerrando los ojos pude hablar.

-solo me acorde de Mina eso es todo- le dije tratando de hacerlo sonar como añoranza. Si era sincero ya casi no me acordaba de ella, salvo por que fue la última mujer con la que me acosté, pensando en Gretel. Recordaba vagamente que era bonita, de piel blanca y cabellos naranjas como el atardecer ¡oh! Y claro que era una bruja blanca. El momento en concreto que recuerdo muy claro fue en aquel lago donde me curo, diciendo que el agua del estanque era curativa. Pero no pude perderme en esos recuerdos, porque sentí como los brazos de Gretel me soltaron.

-oh- dijo ella. –lo siento, se que fue especial para ti- dijo tranquila, pero no tuve el valor de girarme todavía ¿Cómo podía encararla? ¿la había traicionado? ¿se podía traicionar a tu hermana? Era bastante obvio que no era la primera vez que me había acostado con una mujer, pero si hay un punto a mi favor jamás deje de pensar en ella, con todas y cada una era ella a la siempre le hacía el amor, era suya la piel de acariciaba con la mas infinita ternura y la que besaba con amor. En todas y cada una veía a Gretel porque jamás traicione a mi corazón.

Mina no fue la excepción, era linda claro, pero no significo nada para mí, salvo que la vi morir y por un hecho del que todavía no estoy enterado del cómo pero Gretel se entero de nuestra pequeña aventura (casi puedo jurar que por Simon). Al que le dio un toque de inexistente romance que jamás sentí por ella. Pero en ese momento tuve que aferrarme a ese pensamiento antes de siquiera voltear a mirarla. El frio se instalo en mi cuerpo cuando sus brazos me abandonaron.

-la vida continua Hansel- le escuche tranquila y consoladora. –No creo que le gustaría verte de esa manera- nuevamente tomo aire y me atrevo a mirarla. Y cuando por fin lo hago ella esta de espaldas a mí, mira el fuego quieta, como si fuera algo de extrema importancia.

-solo me acorde- le digo después de un minuto de silencio. Todo mi cuerpo me pide que cruce las distancia y que la tome entre mis brazos, pero una pequeña vocecilla dentro de mi cabeza me indica que si me acerco a ella podría cometer una estupidez.

-hace daños acordarse de algunas cosas- dice sin voltear al verme, sé que no puedo seguir así, mi actitud la lastima y eso lo sé, también sé que esto nos está distanciando y es lo último en lo que quiero pensar, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Un error en falso y puedo lastimarla. –Es mi turno, descansa- su frase me despeja y solo soy consciente de que se aleja de mi cuando ella pasa a mi lado. –voy al rio a lavarme un poco- dice sin mirarme, tal vez molesta por mi actitud y yo solo puedo decirme a mí mismo.

-esto es por tu bien- pero soy consciente que ella no me escucha. Me obligo a mi mismo a permanecer en mi sitio en lugar de salir corriendo tras ella. – Es por tu bien- me vuelvo a repetir como si fuera una oración.

HOLA, SE QUE PUEDE NO RESIVA MUCHOS COMENTARIOS EN ESTA HISTORIA PERO NO ME IMPORTA, EN CUANTO VI ESTA PELICULA DE HANSEL Y GRETEL CAZADORES DE BRUJAS, SUPE QUE TENIA QUE ESCRIBIR ALGO... ESPERO ME DIGAN SI LES GUSTA, SI NO, SI LE FALTA ALGO SI LE SOBRA, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS...


End file.
